Algo inesperado
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Dean ve como unos matones atacan a un chico indefenso, no sabe quién es ni cómo se llama...pero el instinto protector de Dean Winchester es demasiado fuerte como para ignorar algo asi.AU


Dean bebió otro trago de cerveza y sonrió a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Asi que tu nombre es Bella ¿Eh?

-Si-sonrió-quizás tambien quieras saber mi número de teléfono-le tentó.

Dean la miró y sonrió abiertamente, era una chica de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos claros, sin duda que quería su teléfono…

-Te invito a otra copa-propuso el rubio.

-Muy bien chico duro…

Estaba a punto de pedirle a la camarera que les pusiera otra ronda cuando vio algo que atrajo su atención, un par de chicos rodeaban a otro, parecían estar gritando y empujaban al que estaba en medio de un lado a otro mientras soltaban carcajadas.

Su instinto protector salió a relucir, era algo innato en él…no habían pasado en balde los años que llevaba cuidando de su hermano SAM desde que él solo tenía 4 años de edad cuando murió su madre y empezaron a malvivir en un motel detrás de otro.

Aquello le había enseñado que siempre debía proteger y cuidar a los más desamparados.

-Discúlpame-dijo levantándose con rápidez

Salió del local y dobló la esquina, pudo ver como tres chicos peleaban contra uno, este intentaba defenderse, y aunque no lo hacía mal del todo-Dean diría que hasta lo hacía bastante bien, no podría él solo contra todos-por lo que se acercó dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Maricón de mierda!-dijo el que parecía llevar la voz cantante empujándolo.

-¡Dejádme en paz! ¡No os he hecho nada!-gritó

-¿Te parece poco existir? ¡marica asqueroso!

Dean estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver a la desafortunada victima que había elegido.

Tendría unos 18 años, de pelo moreno y rebelde-Dean se descubrió a si mismo pensando en si aquel cabello estaría suave-y de profundos e inmensos ojos azules.

-¡Eh!-gritó-¡Largaos de aquí!

El "jefe" fue el primero en abalanzarse, Dean le esquivó hasta con elegancia…tanto Sammy como él habían aprendido a luchar desde muy pequeños, no tenían nada que hacer contra él.

Un segundo se tiró a él, a este le dio un puñetazo que casi le tira para atrás, mientras tanto vio como el chico de los ojos azules se las apañaba con el que quedaba…y le rompía la nariz.

Dean vio como aquellos tres salieron corriendo como animalillos heridos dispuestos a esconderse en su madriguera.

-Gracias-dijo girándose hacía Dean y estableciendo contacto visual con él. El rubio se quedó embelesado durante unos instántes…aquel cabrón tenía todo el azul del cielo en sus ojos

-No hay de que, nunca me han gustado los matones-sonrió.

Y entonces recibió una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa de vuelta que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Mi nombre es Castiel Novak-se presentó

-Dean Winchester.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Yo…debería volver a entrar-dijo Dean al fin, algo molesto con la idea de no volver a ver a aquel extraño.

-Si, claro,yo tengo que marcharme-respondió-Gracias de nuevo.

Dean se dio la vuelta, todavía compungido por no saber nada más de él, ni siquiera una dirección donde poder encontrarle.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer y empezó a sentir de nuevo frio. Quedaban solo unos pocos días de año, llevaba pensando semanas en lo que haría ese día y en ese momento todo aquello se le había olvidado, solo podía pensar en…

-¿Dean?-escuchó la voz de Castiel a sus espaldas.

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría…demostrarte mi agradecimiento.

-No es necesario…

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar, de repente sintió como unos labios calidos y suaves besaban los suyos, algo titubeantes, con delicadeza y algo de temor.

Se quedó congelado durante unos instantes, sin saber qué hacer .Él no era gay. Ni siquiera nunca había besado a un hombre…hasta ahora.

Sin embargo tras esos momentos de duda correspondió al beso, y no solo eso, sino que lo profundizó y se hizo cargo de la situación, dominando la lengua de Castiel y saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Fueron unos minutos que disfrutó como si hubiera sido siglos.

-Wow Cas-exclamó cuando se separaron abreviando, de forma espontánea su nombre-¿Besas a todos los desconocidos que te cruzas por la calle?

-No, solo a ti.

-Eso me alivia…-sintió un momento de incomodidad.

-Perdona si te ha molestado, sé que no todo el mundo es como yo, que no es gay…simplemente yo…tenía la necesidad y…-se sonrojó.

-No, está bien Cas-volvió a sonreir-Debo entrar dentro a por mis cosas y…-ya no le interesaba Bella-regresaré a Casa, mi hermano mi está esperando.

-Por supuesto…adios, Dean.

Esa vez fue Castiel quien se giró y anduvo unos pasos…hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio llamándolo.

-¿Te gustaría repetirlo en Noche Vieja?-preguntó

-¿El qué?-parecía algo confuso.

-El beso, podría ser un buen inicio de año-le tentó Dean.

-¿En serio?

-Mucho

-Me encantaría-y ahí estaba, de nuevo aquella sonrisa de lado.

-Muy bien aunque mmm…me parece que no hace falta esperar tanto para hacerlo de nuevo.

Y entonces Dean Winchester selló la boca de Castiel con otro beso.

Y lo mejor de todo era…que ya no tenía frio.


End file.
